What Is Love?
by shastalily
Summary: Ares is mortal again. He has to stay with Gabrielle until he learns what love is.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: The characters do not belong to me. They belong to whoever owns the rights to Xena:Warrior Princess.

* * *

**What Is Love?**

-_Xena and Hercules are married. Gabrielle has no family left. She lives alone in a little house of her own.-_

**Chapter 1**

The last thing that Gabrielle remembered was walking around the corner of her house. Then, something heavy fell on her, and pain, lots of pain...

"Gabrielle! Gabrielle!" She heard a voice calling her name, but her eyelids seemed too heavy to move. When she finally felt able to open her eyes, the first thing she saw was the familiar face of a concerned War God. He was sitting beside her on the ground, looking into her face. "Oh!" he exclaimed. "Thank Zeus, you're awake. I was worried," he finished quietly.

"Worried? Why would you worry?" Gabrielle asked. Ares looked hurt. "Of course I would worry, Gabrielle. You're a very special person."

"What happened to me? It felt like the sky fell on me," she said, looking up, as if she thought she would see a piece of the sky missing."

Ares looked sheepish as he said, "Ah, I guess that would be me. I fell on you when Zeus dropped me. I'm really sorry about that."

"Dropped you?"

Ares sighed, looked down at the ground, then back at Gabrielle. "Dad thinks that I need to learn what love is. I thought he'd drop me at Dite's, but I'm here and I'm a mortal until Dad decides that I've learned my lesson."

"He dropped you on top of me. Does that mean that you have to stay with me?" asked Gabrielle, starting to worry about what she might be facing.

"He told me, 'Stay where I put you, or you'll stay a mortal', so I guess I'm your new roommate," he said hopefully, trying out his puppy dog face on Gabrielle.

"Don't do that face!" protested Gabrielle. "Alright; but I don't want to fight with you. You have to behave. Will you sleep on the couch?" she asked, sitting up and putting her hands to her aching head.

"The couch? Oh... of course, the couch... Does your head hurt?" She nodded. "I'm sorry, Gabrielle, I don't have my powers to heal you, but I can tell you that you have a concussion. You'd better lie down," he said. She protested when he picked her up, but soon shut her eyes. He put her on her bed and covered her. "Don't worry, Gabrielle. You're safe with me." He gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and left her to rest.

* * *

Gabrielle felt a bit better when she woke up in the morning, and decided to get up. She started to rise and groaned. She hurt all over. '_It shouldn't surprise me_,' she thought, '_Ares fell on me. I must be covered with bruises_.' Hearing her groan, Ares rushed into the room. He was covered with flour, and his hair stood on end. "Gabrielle, are you alright? Are you in pain?" He looked very worried.

"I'm okay, Ares. I just ache. What happened to you?" she asked, referring to his disarray.

"Oh," he said. He hurried out of the room and came back in again with a tray. "The flour kinda got away from me," he grinned. "Here, I made breakfast for you." The tray contained a plate of delicious-looking pancakes and a mug of milk. There was also a bouquet of pretty wildflowers. Gabrielle was speechless, and just stared at the tray.

"Is there something wrong, Gabrielle? I could make something else," he said, anxiously awaiting her answer.

Gabrielle smiled at Ares. "It's perfect." She motioned for him to come closer to her, and she kissed his cheek. "I didn't know you could cook," she said.

"Oh... I ... When I was mortal the last time, I learned a few things, and discovered that I like to cook... so I ... did it for you." He stammered out the words, blushing beet-red.

"Thank you, Ares. It tastes wonderful, and I like the flowers too."

"You do? Good... I... I have to chop wood now. Good-bye." He backed away, bumping into a chair, and left the room in a hurry. Gabrielle looked mystified, but smiled, thinking, '_He's nicer than I thought_,' then shut her eyes for another nap.

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Perspiration dripped down Ares' face, as he furiously attacked the wood with the axe. '_I'm so stupid. I sounded like a kid on his first date. I'm supposed to have centuries of experience with women. Why can't I speak more than two words to Gabrielle without getting tongue-tied_?' He continued calling himself names, while the pile of split wood kept getting higher and higher.

An amused voice spoke out behind Ares, "It sounds like you're in love, my son." Ares turned around to see Hera standing there. "Mother...Why are you here? Did Dad change his mind?" asked Ares.

Hera laughed. "Does he usually? I'm here to give you a little encouragement. You know that he sent you here to discover what love means. I think you're already learning. Just stay with Gabrielle and you'll soon understand. I love you, Ares, and so does your father. This is his way of showing it." She blew a kiss to her son as she disappeared in a flash of golden light. "Love you, too, Mother," said Ares, wondering what she meant. He shrugged, and went to check on Gabrielle. He found her sleeping, so he decided to do the same.

* * *

Gabrielle was filled with sadness. Being alone was hard. '_Sure I can take care of myself._ _But there's no one to share things with... No one to talk to... No one to..._' Something cold touched the back of her neck. She turned and saw her daughter Hope. "You're **not **alone, Mother. I'm here," she said, in a nasty tone. Her face turned to that of a demon. Her sharp claws reached toward Gabrielle's face. She screamed...

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I have used the chorus from the song 'Love Is For Giving'. It does not belong to me. It was written by Robert Ellis Orrall and David Tyson. The song has not been used for profit; only for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Gabrielle suddenly became aware of strong arms surrounding her, and a voice speaking soothing words. "Shhh, shhh... Its okay, Gabby. It's just a bad dream." She opened her eyes to see Ares' dark eyes looking down at her. "Hi there, little one; I heard you scream and I was afraid you were in trouble. I ...hope you don't mind that I..." Gabrielle put her hand up to cover his mouth. "It's okay. No one has ever rescued me from my nightmares. Not even Xena. Thank you, Ares."

"You're welcome. Do you feel better? Can you sleep now?"

"I think so. Good night, Ares."

"'Night, Gabrielle. Sweet dreams."

Gabrielle shut her eyes and quickly went back to sleep. Ares remained seated beside the bed, prepared to rescue her from the demons of the night...

* * *

The next day, Gabrielle was very shy with Ares, because of what had passed the night before. He noticed this and asked her what was wrong. "I'm sorry for bothering you last night," she said, nervously chewing on her bottom lip. 

"Hey, hey! Don't say that. You aren't a bother. You could never be that. It is an honor for me to be allowed to look after you. I care for you too much, to want you hurt," he said quietly. Gabrielle looked at Ares in wonderment. "You think it's an honor... You like me?"

"Yes, it's an honor. And no, I didn't say I liked you."

"Oh, of course not... I didn't really think that." Gabrielle felt like sinking into the floor for what she'd thought.

Ares took her hands in his, and looked down at her fondly. "I don't just **like** you... I'm in love with you. Are you willing to give me a chance to prove that I've changed from the old Ares? Will you give me time to become more worthy of you?"

Gabrielle wasn't sure what to say, but then she said, "I already know that you are a better man and God than the old Ares. The old Ares would never have taken care of me the way you have. The old Ares wouldn't have sat up with me all night," she smiled, "just to chase away my bad dreams. You didn't ask me for anything. You just took care of me. You have been so nice to me. How can **I **be worthy of you?"

Before Ares could reply, a bright light filled the room, and Zeus appeared in front of them. "Father," said Ares. "Why are you here?" Zeus laughed. "Don't you remember why you're here, Ares?"

"Yes, of course, Father. But I haven't had time to learn what love is. I've been taking care of Gabrielle," he said, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh, son," laughed Zeus. "You've already learned what love is, without even realizing it. I knew you were lonely, son, and I knew that Gabrielle was the only one who could help you. I think Gabrielle knows what I mean. Tell him, child," he told her kindly.

Ares looked confused, but looked at Gabrielle expectantly. Gabrielle stepped up closer to Ares, smiled at Zeus, and then looked at Ares again. "Ares," she said. "Love is giving up your sleep for someone else's nightmares; cooking breakfast; hugs; kisses; listening; and caring. It is doing all this, and more, without expecting anything in return. That's love."

"It is? But I would... and I always will take care of you even if you can't love me..." Ares said, with anxious eyes.

"As I said, 'that's love'. And Ares..."

"Yes."

"I do love you. Very much. I just thought that you would never see me that way... That you would never get over Xena."

"I've always seen you, my beautiful Gabrielle. And it's **you** that I will never get over, and I would never want to..." he said, kissing her fears away.

While Ares kissed Gabrielle, Zeus smiled at the two people in love; he gave Ares back his Godhood and disappeared into a burst of light. Ares and Gabrielle didn't even notice what had happened. All they could see was each other. When Ares raised his head and looked into her eyes, Ares' eyes told Gabrielle all she needed to know.

_You taught me how to love again_

_You wrapped me in your angel wings_

_Look at me now, I'm finally home_

_You showed me my life is for living_

_And love (oh, love) is for giving._

-The End-


End file.
